Callen's Girl
by LunaDirewolf
Summary: Eleanor Josephine Black doesn't know much about her past. Her mother was dead. Her father doesn't even know she exists. The closest thing to family is her carer, Anna Abbot. That was until everything changed, when a delivery came to the door. Will she eventually find her father, G Callen? Or will he find her?


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any characters from NCISLA. They all belong to CBS and Shane Brennan. I only own my OC's Eleanor Jo Black and Anna Abbot. _

_Author's Note:__ This isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first I have posted. Please, tell me what you think is good, and like about it but at the same time where you think I could do better or I have messed up. I will read all your reviews as I would love to know what you guys think. I appreciate time taken to make reviews. I don't think I've done a good job to be honest. I always think I'm a bad writer, but people tell me im okay. I got this idea whilst thinking about a friend of mine, since she acts so much like Callen. I then had a dream about it. I also got inspiration/ideas for this scene, from watching the adventures of tintin where he is kidnapped. _

"Anna, I'm home" bellowed Eleanor, whistling as she waltzed in, bag hung over shoulder. The house was empty; not a sound. Hanging her jacket on the coat rack, she called out again in curiosity "Ann?" That's odd, she would usually be shouting at her for being late right around now.

Entering the kitchen, she spotted a note on the fridge. "Anna?" Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, she began to read it.

**_Eleanor, I will be gone for a few days for work, if not I will return tomorrow, the case is taking a more time than expected. Everything you need is in the bedroom and kitchen. If there is an emergency you know where to go. Don't get yourself into any trouble. Or at least try not to. If you feel you need to talk, Uncle Gibbs is just a phone call away. Take care Ellie._**

**_Love Annalise xxx_**

**_Ps. Don't even think about searching through my case files. I will know if you have._**

_ "_Thanks for the _notice_, Anna" She said sarcastically. It wasn't that bad to be honest, she would get time to relax, kick off her socks, just chill out. Or she could just invite a bunch of friends over and mess around. Yeah, the second option sounds like much more fun. It wasn't anything new though, plus she could handle being by herself.

She was more concerned about the fun she could get out of hacking Anna's computer. Locating her USB, she plugged it in to Anna's computer. She would need to hack her way through the security systems, which to a normal person would be hard, since it is state of the art technology, but not to her.

Immediately coming to her case files, she spotted one called G Callen. Taking a wrong turn on the files had led her to files of agents. The name rang a bell. She remembered Anna mentioning a, G Callen. Taking a look at his file, she knew where she recognised it from. He was an old friend of Anna Abbot and an NCIS agent, and friend of her mother, Bernadette Black. But the most important part was the fact he was her father. They fell in love, but he was shipped back to LA, leaving her mother pregnant. Intrigued, she found a picture of him. The same picture her mother had left her as a child. She never really knew who it was of, but now she did. _So this is who you really are?_

Just as she was about to download it, someone knocked on the door. _Perfect timing,_ she thought bitterly. She quickly closed the laptop, coming off everything, and put it back in its place. They seemed rather impatient. "Just a moment" she huffed. Opening the door, she leaned against it, raising an eyebrow at them. "Yes? May I help you?"

"We have a package for Eleanor Josephine Black?" One of the men said in a strong cockney accent, whilst two other men in overalls carried a giant crate. _ I definitely did not buy this. Something not right, _she thought, therefore deciding to keep to a blunt attitude towards them. She stared at the crate, which the two of the men held. It didn't look like it would even fit through the door.

"I'm sorry. Look, I think I would know if I had ordered something, okay. So why don't you just get back to your job and go bother someone else." Just as she went to close the door and turn around, a handkerchief was clapped over her mouth and nose.

"I don't think so" the man grumbled, "It's because the delivery is you!" There was no point in struggling, despite trying. The handkerchief was covered in a heavy sweet, smell, which she had already breathed in. It was too late. Before she could even try anything, she felt herself falling, eventually into unconsciousness. They shoved her into the crate and hauled it back to their van. "Hurry," the driver said, "Get her in. I don't know when the chloroform will wear off."

"We will finally be able to get what we want" he laughed, an evil glint in his eye. Lumping her in the van, they drove off, leaving only her checked scarf on the floor for Anna when she returned.


End file.
